


flash like the blade of the knives

by aletterinthenameofsanity



Series: hold my hand (i can hear the ghost calling) [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Bisexual Character, Circus, F/M, First Dates, First Meetings, Gay Male Character, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Interracial Relationship, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sign Language, Superheroes, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 08:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13760613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aletterinthenameofsanity/pseuds/aletterinthenameofsanity
Summary: Depending on where you start the story, it begins with a billionaire seeing an angel, seeing the wings and leg he made work. It begins with a man coasting in to land, begins with a first date at a local diner after training, a superhero dragging a soldier into a booth. It begins with kind hearted ribbing and a shared understanding of desert sand.Depending on where you start the story, it begins with a circus show. It begins with a trapeze artist flying through the air as an archer shoots arrows through her legs, begins with a girl who has been taken advantage of too many times. It begins with bandages pressed against skin, kisses behind the bigtop tent.Depending on where you start the story, it begins with a group therapy session for vets. It begins with a monster who is two decades younger and half a century older than a soldier. It begins with a stupid bet, with two men named James sharing their secrets. It begins with honest words, drinks, and a man reclaiming his mind as his own.Depending on where you start the story, everything changes, and yet nothing does.





	flash like the blade of the knives

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Shine" by Shane Koyczan.

Depending on where you start the story, it begins with a billionaire seeing an angel, seeing the wings and leg he made _work_. It begins with a man coasting in to land, begins with a first date at a local diner after training, a superhero dragging a soldier into a booth. It begins with kind hearted ribbing and a shared understanding of desert sand.

(“So,” Sam says, “You're Tony Stark.”

“Yep, that's me,” Tony says, picking up the menu. “Genius playboy billionaire philanthropist.”

“And the man who designed the Falcon wings.”

Tony nods. “And that.” He smiles. “I'm rather proud of that one.”

Sam arches an eyebrow. “Because it's a weapon?”

“Because it save lives, both the innocent and the soldiers who have seen too much.”

Sam's lips quirk up into a smile.)

 

It begins with a trip to New York, to the apartment that a soldier once called home. It begins with a trip to his sister’s place, with meeting a new family that accepts a broken man unconditionally. It begins with a small child looking a superhero straight in the eyes and not seeing him as a hero because of his iron armor, but because of his mind.

(“Uncle Sam got a new boyfriend!” Georgia crows, pulling Tony into the kitchen, “And he’s a _doctor!”_

Sam laughs as he bounces Ayana on his hip. “Is that right, sweetie!”

“Yeah!” Georgia shouts, “And I’m gonna be just like Mr. Tony when I get older!”

Sam’s eyes sparkle as Tony grins and says, “Always a noble path to pursue, being like Tony Stark.”

“I’d have to agree with that,” Sam says.)

\---

Depending on where you start the story, it begins with a circus show. It begins with a trapeze artist flying through the air as an archer shoots arrows through her legs, begins with a girl who has been taken advantage of too many times. It begins with bandages pressed against skin, kisses behind the bigtop tent.

(“I know what they did to you,” Clint says, “And I want to rip their throats out for it.”

Laura shakes her head. “Let’s just run away.”

Clint frowns. “Again? We ran away to _come_ here, to get away from our terrible pasts.”

“And now we have nothing here,” Laura says. “Might as well find ourselves somewhere safe to go.”)

 

It begins with a spy mission, with the spilling of blood and a successful assassination attempt. It begins with bright eyes and bright blades, grim smiles and pinprick-accurate shots. It begins with blood spilt, with creeping shadows and lightning-quick deaths.

( _You go in from the right, I’ll take left,_ Natasha signs, crouched behind the corner of a hallway in some top-secret laboratory.

Clint nods, nocking one of his sonic arrows even as his fingers sign out their code. _I’ll take out the biologist- you grab the mark._

She presses a button on the inside of her wrists, activating the suction on her gloves. _See you on the flip side, Barton._

_See you at base, Romanoff.)_

 

It begins with a farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, with an expectant mother and her two lovers. It begins with debates over crops, kisses on the cheek, bills paid.

(“You think this will work well for our family?” Laura asks, and Natasha shrugs.

“It's up to you guys,” she says, “I can work well anywhere, as long as it has plenty of escape routes.”

“Then it looks like we’re sold,” Clint says, smiling as he leans against the gates of the fence.)

\---

Depending on where you start the story, it begins with a group therapy session for vets. It begins with a monster who is two decades younger and half a century older than a soldier. It begins with a stupid bet, with two men named James sharing their secrets. It begins with honest words, drinks, and a man reclaiming his mind as his own.

(“I’m Sergeant James Barnes, Army,” Bucky says, and even after two months out of the Winter Soldier mindset his voice still sounds strange to him. “And it’s a long story how I got here.”

James nods. “Lt. Colonel James Rhodes, Air Force, and tell me about it. You’ll never get what I did after I left the Army, the kind of missions I’ve gone on.”

Bucky snorts. “I’ll bet you I’ve seen worse.”

“Bet you drinks that you’re wrong.”

“That’s a bet I feel fine taking.”)

 

It begins with a back hallway at a gala, two soldiers hiding as far away from the fancy ballroom as possible. It begins with laughter, with a man with a monster in him learning how to smile. It begins with two older brothers focusing on themselves and learning to love outside of the friendships that have occupied their lives for years.

(“I’m leading, Barnes,” James says, and Bucky laughs.

“I don’t how to follow, James, so you’re gonna have to teach me.”

“Good thing I had to help Tony practice in college, then.”)

\---

Depending on where you start the story, everything changes, and yet nothing does.


End file.
